


Together

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: “Sorry. I forgot,” Noctis mumbled, pulling the cloth away from his head and staring at it. “It's just hard to…. pretend that I'm not in love with you. I won’t do it again.”Noct’s voice was sad and worn down and Ignis couldn’t bear being something else Noctis had lost, not when he was right there and able to reach out to him, and was missing him just as much.Ignis touched his face, turning it back towards his own. “Then don’t pretend,” he said, his own voice rough with longing.After Noct wakes Ignis with a headache, they discover that he feelings they have been suppressing for the good of Lucis are still very much present.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyglow/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for thatssumgoodshit on tumblr! Happy ignoctmas, hope you enjoy!

Ignis woke to a muffled noise of discomfort. He lay silent and disorientated for a few moments until the sound repeated – a creak of bed-springs on the other side of the hotel room, a groan of pain stifled by a pillow. 

“Is it your head, Noct?” Ignis murmured into the otherwise still room. 

There was rustling as Noct, presumably, rolled to face him. “Didn't mean to wake you,” he mumbled in response. 

Ignis sat up and a flicked on the bedside light, and Noct made another pained noise and threw his arm over his eyes. Ignis turned it off hurriedly and pushed back his sheet, making his way to the bathroom with only the streetlight streaming through the curtains to aid him.

He filled a glass with water, shook out a couple of painkillers from the bottle in his bag, and soaked a face cloth in cold water before coming to sit next to Noct on the bed. 

“Here,” he said quietly, offering the water and pills. Noct eased slowly into a sitting position. Even in the dim light Ignis could see that his face was scrunched up with pain.

“I dunno if it’ll help,” Noct said, his voice slurred with tiredness and pain, even as he reached out for the painkillers. “Titan is… this is not a normal headache.” 

“Well,” Ignis replied, trying to sound reassuring and not worried, “it can’t hurt.” 

Noct swallowed the tablets along with half the glass of water, and took the damp cloth to press against his forehead with a small sigh. 

“Try and get some sleep,” Ignis advised gently, starting to stand, when Noct’s hand reached out and gripped his wrist. 

It was a silent plea, one that Noctis would never voice aloud, and one that Ignis would never be able to ignore. He sank back down, making himself comfortable as Noct leaned his head against his shoulder. 

Ignis was just in his pyjama bottoms and Noct in a t-shirt and boxers in a concession to the warmth of Lestallum, even at night, and this was the closest they had been while alone since they’d left Insomnia. They were crossing all the careful boundaries they had set for themselves.

Their newly blossoming romance – not a secret relationship, but not one that was formally acknowledged by the Crown – had been abruptly curtailed by the announcement of the treaty. It had ended with a polite, miserable conversation where they both agreed to do what was best for Lucis. For weeks now, Ignis had pretended that he didn’t know exactly what it was like to kiss Noct, or what it was like to wake with him in his arms. 

Ignis had missed him, as ridiculous as it sounded when they were together all the time. He missed what they had, what they could have been. As Noctis settled against him, Ignis felt himself relax for the first time in months, like an itch under his skin had finally ceased to trouble him. 

Even the dripping of cool water from the cloth Noct held against his head didn’t bother him – it was warm enough in the Levelle even with the windows cracked open that it was simply refreshing. 

As Noct started to lean more heavily against him, hopefully drifting back towards sleep, Ignis realised that he had at some point started to stroke the hair at the nape of his neck. He hesitated when he noticed, but Noct made a disgruntled noise and so Ignis, his heart full, carried on.

He wasn’t sure how long they had sat together, but it was long enough that Noct’s breathing had evened out and he was sure that he had fallen back asleep, when Noct turned his head and pressed an absent, sleepy kiss against his shoulder.

Ignis couldn’t stop himself from gasping, his whole body jolting like he’d been shocked. Noct pulled away, no longer relaxed and not looking him in the eye. 

“Sorry. I forgot,” he mumbled, pulling the cloth away from his head and staring at it. “It's just hard to…. pretend that I'm not in love with you. I won’t do it again.”

Noct’s voice was sad and worn down and Ignis couldn’t bear being something else Noctis had lost, not when he was _right there_ and able to reach out to him, and was missing him just as much. 

Ignis touched his face, turning it back towards his own. “Then don’t pretend,” he said, his own voice rough with longing.

Noct drew in a sharp breath, surprised, and didn’t reply for a long moment. “But what about all the things we said about Lucis, and… the wedding is called off for now, but I might need to make a new treaty someday, or….”

“Perhaps it’s selfish,” Ignis interjected, sliding his hand from Noct’s cheek to his hair, “but frankly, I’ve learned the hard way that the only thing I really care about is you. Everything else we can work out together, when the time comes.”

He could feel Noct’s smile against his mouth when he abruptly lurched forward and kissed him, his arms wrapping around his neck as he almost ended up in Ignis’ lap.

Ignis held him closer, his heart pounding, letting Noct pull him back down into the pillows, and kissing him with several months’ worth of pent-up regret and loneliness. He was so lost in the sensation that it took him until Noctis was attempting to urge him on top of him before he remembered his migraine.

He broke away with a gasp, with Noct’s hands still around his shoulders. “How’s your head, Noct?” he asked, still panting.

“It’s fine!” Noct exclaimed in frustration, and then seeming to sense Ignis’ scepticism added more sincerely, “it’s really much better - we don’t need to stop.”

“Good to know,” Ignis replied, ducking down and catching Noct’s lips for a brief moment before he helped him to shimmy out of his t-shirt and boxers, and lifted his hips helpfully when he felt Noct’s hands scrabble at the waistband of his pyjamas.

Ignis kissed his neck, trailed down to suck at his nipples, something that always made Noct squirm and clutch at him, until Noct pushed him up – too sensitive – for another kiss and to nip at Ignis’ neck. 

Ignis could feel how hard he was against his thigh, and his own erection was an insistent reminder of how much he had missed Noct, and he didn’t protest at all when Noct manoeuvred him into position and gripped their cocks together. 

He let out a low moan, dipping his head so it was resting against Noct’s collarbone. “You’re so beautiful,” he managed to gasp out as Noct ran his hands up and down their lengths, using their pre-come to slick them both up. 

Noct laughed breathlessly, a little bashful, as if Ignis had never told him that before, as if he hadn’t murmured it into every inch of his skin, as if Noct had never done the same to him. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was already so close, that Noct’s head wasn’t thrown back against the pillows he might have done just that, instead he followed Noct’s rhythm, rocking against him as Noct held them securely pressed together, going faster when Noct nudged him gently with his knee.

He came all over Noct’s stomach with a cry that was hopefully not loud enough to wake Gladio and Prompto in the next room, but kept rocking against Noct as he arched up and ground against him, before Noct came with a strangled sigh, falling back down against the mattress and taking Ignis with him.

It was messy, but Ignis didn’t care, letting Noct kiss him sweet and slow, until the fact that they were more or less stuck together became a problem. 

“Let me just…” Ignis murmured against his ear, starting to rise to go towards the bathroom, but Noct shook his head, keeping him close.

“No need,” Noct said, rummaging around into the sheets they had kicked away until he produced the still-damp facecloth that had got tangled in the sheets when he had dropped it to kiss him, and Ignis took it somewhat dubiously to wipe the both of them down, before tossing it in the direction of the open bathroom door and lying back down. 

The sheets were damp from water, and sweat, and with other things too, and Ignis knew they would be better off moving to the other bed before sleep took them, but he was far too content to really care. 

He curled up next to Noct, who lifted the arm he had placed across his chest and lifted it to place a kiss over his pulse-point, something he had always done since their first time together (and Ignis had on occasion during their separation pressed his fingers against that spot, missing Noctis so much it hurt even while he was sitting next to him at camp) and let out a sigh that was part satisfied, part relieved. 

“I love you,” Ignis murmured into his hair, and Noct’s fingers tangled with his. 

“I know,” Noct said, already sounding most of the way asleep. “Love you too.”

It wouldn’t be easy, Ignis knew. The Empire was far from defeated, and Noct had his emerging destiny to face, and even after that, a lifetime of politics and rebuilding to negotiate his way through. 

But Ignis also knew that there was nothing that they could not face, as long as they did so together.


End file.
